Captured
by Shy.Fanfiction
Summary: Alec gets Captured by Sebastian. Sebastian is happy to have a new pet.


_**Ok… this is my first time doing a M rated story so yeah… :D **_

_**I don't own the mortal instruments or the characters in this**_

_**WARNING! This is boyXboy! There is spanking in this to, you no like, no read ok? Ok.**_

_**Oh and BTW my spell check sucks.**_

He could feel the cold damp stone touching his bare back and bottom. Gooses bumps covered his flesh as he stared to regain conciseness, he moved to rub at his eye only to find out that he could not move his hands. Blue eyes opened in shock, he was shackled to the wall by his hands and feet. Naked.

"My, my, Alec. What are you doing here on this fine day" Looking in front of him was a door; standing in the doorway was the man he hated the most for killing his little brother. Sebastian Morgenstern.

"Sebastian!" Alec all but hissed, eyes glaring at the blond man.

"Imagine my surprise when my Endarkened Shadowhunters brought me a little gift." He said walking closer to the tied up man. He reached out to rub his hand over Alec's cheek, but Alec was swift and moved his head to bite the other male.

"Feisty, just how I like them" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Really? Cause I thought you liked them related to you!" Alec spit out. Sebastian just smiled, and not a nice one either.

"From today on, you belong to me." He said with a mad smile. Alec just glared.

"What? You're going to make me drink from that damn cup?" He tried to lash out but the chine didn't allow him to move far.

"Of course not my pet. I'm going to make you mine, and you're going to like it. I'm going to have you bagging for me to come and see you every day." The demon boy said and moved his hand the cup the back of Alec's neck. "you're going to be mine, all mine" the boy then brought his lips to Alec's. Not liking where this was going, Alec bit down hard onto Sebastian's mouth, drawing blood.

"Fuck" The man swore glaring at the dark haired man. He then smiled an evil smile and licked the blood coming from his lip.

"I think I need to punish you my pet." He punched Alec in the side of his head, making his vision swirl, then quickly, while the boy was dazed, unshackled him and flipped his body around so his stomach was flat against the cold stone wall. He quickly put the chains on Alec then stood back to see the naked man in front of him.

"My, My, Alec, you have such a cute bum don't you? You know what would make it better? If it was red" Sebastian then moved to a shelf on the left side of the room, on the shelf there were wooden paddles, dildos, and more sex toys. Smirking, Sebastian grabbed a vibrating dildo and a paddle.

Finely getting his head on right, Alec looked at the stone wall in bewilderment. This was not happening! Turning to look at the man, Alec just got to see the man lift the paddle high in the air before pain erupted though his behind. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Filled the air, along with Alec pathetic attempts to stop his screams. Sebastian hit him six more times before stopping.

A cool pail hand rubbed at his acing bum, soothing it. He couldn't help but lean into the cooling touch. Sebastian cooed gently as he rubbed Alec`s red bottom.

"Aww, poor Alec, will you be a good boy now?" Sebastian said. Alec turned his head as much as he could to get a look at the blond male.

"Hell no, you sick fucker!" Alec yelled tears in his eyes because of humiliation.

Sebastian just smiled with pure delight; he dropped the paddle and grabbed the dildo. Without preparing Alec what so ever, he shoved the long blue object up Alec`s ass and turned the vibrator part of it up all the way.

Alec's screams were like music to Sebastian's ears, tears now flowing freely from Alec's eyes. As Alec's cry's turned into small whimpers, Sebastian grabbed the paddle off the floor and stated the spank Alec's abuse ass again. With every hard smack the dildo when farther and farther into the dark haired boys ass. This when on for quite some time, with Alec screaming and crying.

The sounds coming from the dark hair male were truing Sebastian on so much. Unable to take it anymore, he undid his pants and boxers and let the fall to the ground with the paddle.

"Pet, I'm going to be a good master and give you a chose, a) I unshackle you from the wall and you suck me off" The mere thought of that was making Alec turn green "or B) I fuck you with the dildo still inside you."

Alec went pail, he didn't want Sebastian's thing to be anywhere near him, but… he would much rather have the ability to sit comfily then not.

"f-fine… I'll… suck you" Alec mumbled into the wall.

"What was that? You want me to fuck you?" Sebastian said smiling.

"NO! Suck! Suck! S.U.C.K!" He screeched as he felt Sebastian's cock brush his butt. Sebastian just laugh and unshackled Alec. Alec fell to his knees, the dildo sill in his ass. He reached to remove the object when Sebastian pushed it in farther, making it bush along something that made him shiver.

"That stays in there until I tell you it can come out." He said, then grabbed Alec's head rubbing his cock on Alec`s cheek.

"now be a good boy and put it In your mouth, and remember, if you bite me, you will be punished."

Alec swelled before poking his tong out at pressing it to the tip of Sebastian head. He gave it a few lazy swirls before taking a small part of it into his mouth. He gave it a small suck, and looked up at Sebastian to see if what he was doing was good. Sebastian just smiled and rubbed his head in almost a loving manner. Ignoring that, Alec took more and more of Sebastian into his mouth sucking and licking at it. Sensing that Sebastian was getting mad by him not moving, he quickly deep throated the blond sucking him with everything he had.

"Fuck your good!" Sebastian moaned and lightly moved into Alec`s mouth, Alec kept sucking with his nose pressing into pail blond hair, and Sebastian fucked his mouth. He just sucked and slurped at the cock in his mouth, faster and faster and faster, Suck, slurp, suck, slurp, slurp slur-

Sebastian grunted as he came into the dark haired male's mouth. As Alec drank it all down (knowing it would please Sebastian more if he did. A happy Sebastian was a not so violent Sebastian) the blond haired man just stroked Alec`s head.

"Good boy Alec, you're such a good boy. Now I have to tie you up again" He grabbed Alec and lifted him up to the wall, making sure that the dildo was still in him.

"since you were so good, you get to keep that dildo in you" He smiled as he reached behind Alec making sure it kept hitting Alec`s sweet spot. He turned down the vibration so it would make Alec horny, but not so strong that he came.

"Bye, bye pet, I'll be back later to play." And with a small kiss he left, in all his naked glory.


End file.
